


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by captainamergirl



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Deyton FTW, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: He fell in love for the first time … and he lost her.Or did he?





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Prologue: The Story**  
  
_Sam had another one of his dreams. That's how it always started. That's how everyone thought it started anyway, but I knew better. We knew each other already. Somehow, I think maybe we always had..._  
  
_So yeah, you want a bedtime story - something to ward off the winter chill? Fine then. This is one of the record books ...The story of how the badass, rock-loving, sarcastic Dean Winchester fell in love with the badass, rock-loving, sarcastic Peyton Sawyer. And then, of course, this is also the story of how he lost her..._  
  
"Tree Hill, you say?" Dean Winchester said, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he hopped into the driver's seat of his '67 Chevy Impala. He immediately gunned the engine and began to blast Led Zeppelin from his stereo system as he waited rather impatiently for his brother to get into the car. Sam was dawdling by spreading out a map on the roof of the car and insisting they find the most "circuitous" route.  
  
Sam poked his head through the open passenger window. "Yeah, that's the place I saw in my dream. I mean, I saw the sign that said -"  
  
"'Welcome to Tree Hill' ... Yeah, yeah," Dean said with a wave of his hand. "Can you just get your ass in here now? We're burning daylight and you know darkness is the devil's playground."  
  
"Indeed, I do," Sam said and finally hopped into the Impala. He outlined a section of highway with his forefinger and started to talk but Dean quickly ripped the map out of his hand and threw it out the window.  
  
"What the hell, Dean?"  
  
"Sammy, I know exactly where we're going."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simple. I've been there."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"So you've been to this Tree Hill place?" Sam asked once they had hit the interstate.  
  
Dean glanced at Sam. "I don't like repeating myself, Sammy."  
  
"Okay you've been there. Why? When?"  
  
"When you were off doing the Stanford thing, I went on a hunt there for a few weeks with John."  
  
"Dad, okay ... So you hunted there? What kind of demon was it that time? Werewolf? Shapeshifter? Witch...? God knows there are so many monsters out there."  
  
"We never found it, whatever it was."  
  
"You never found it?"  
  
"That's what I said, Sammy," Dean said, glancing at his brother again with a wary expression on his face.  
  
"Well how do you know it was in that town?"  
  
"Blood trails, patterns, smears ... Whatever ... Missing people ... You name, it was happening before we got there and once we arrived, it pretty much stopped. We hunted for a few weeks and left."  
  
"Okay, you're forgetting the most important part," Sam said, holding up a hand.  
  
"Which is ...?"  
  
"Did you know this blonde chick in my dreams? The one called Peyton?"  
  
Dean turned back to face the road and didn't glance at Sam for the longest time. Not until Sam grabbed his arm and said, "You knew her, didn't you? And in the biblical and physical sense I take it?"  
  
Dean didn't answer at first but then nodded. "Yeah, I knew her. It was just a fling though. Like all of my 'relationships'..." He laughed loudly but the sound was decidedly hollow.  
  
"No, no, Dean, I can see that she meant something to you."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"Be straight with me, Dean, for once in your life. I can see by your whole demeanor, your lack of jokes and sexual innuendo, that she meant something to you ... So why did you leave her?"  
  
Dean shook his head and stared at the empty high way in front of them. "Because I had to."  
  
"Why did you have to?"  
  
Dean considered hitting Sam but resisted. "I had my reasons; she had hers ..."  
  
Sam burst out laughing. "Oh shit. Oh SHIT. She dumped you, didn't she, Dean?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oh my god, she did. Smart girl. Dean, you picked a smart girl. I just never would have guessed Dean Winchester would fall under a girl's spell like that though. Well, unless she was a succubus... She wasn't a succubus was she?"  
  
"You know what, Sammy? I am not talking to you anymore. Fuck off!"


End file.
